Over the last few years, there has been a growing demand for home networking. In fact, efforts have been made to develop a high-speed home network using the medium of alternating cur-rent (AC) power line wiring. Recently, the HomePlug Powerline Alliance developed a specification that defines the functions, operations and interface characteristics for nodes to communicate over AC power lines. However, this specification, referred to as the “HomePlug 1.0 Specification” dated Jun. 30, 2001, merely addresses the transport of data and does not address the transport of audio (voice) and video possibly simultaneously over these power lines.